


Hot Chocolate

by An_Aromantic_Mess



Category: Piggy (Roblox)
Genre: Critisim is appriciated, Gay Panic, M/M, This is my first fanfic TnT, fluff?, snuggles!, this is short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Aromantic_Mess/pseuds/An_Aromantic_Mess
Summary: After a hard day of school, these two boyos head to Doggy's house to chill out. (Jesus I'm so bad at summaries-)
Relationships: Poley/Doggy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so since I've been looking for awhile and I haven't found really any content of this ship, and if I gotta make some myself I will bloody hell do it,  
> (This is my first fanfic I've ever written and posted into society, so any criticism or advice to help me improve or if you have any fanfic ideas that you want me to write, let me know and I'll hopefully have it done! Thanks for reading!  
> BTW! this fanfic happens when Poley and Doggy are in high school so it makes a tad more sense, hope you understand!

“So…..Whatcha wanna do?” Doggy had invited Poley over to his house, it was a cold winter day and the snow was falling hard. Doggy's parents were at the mall shopping, and school had just ended. "Well, we could play board games, chill out, could use a cup of hot chocolate though, it's freezing out there." Poley shivered. "Says the polar bear." Doggy joked as he walked into the kitchen to look for some hot chocolate packages while Poley giggled and began hanging up his stuff.

It felt nice, hanging out with Doggy, they drank their hot chocolate and now were chatting in Doggy's bedroom. Mainly about how things have been going at home, weird scenarios, and stuff they heard at school. 

He wished this would never end.

A half an hour later, Poley woke up, he must’ve dozed off from the hot chocolate, it was pretty good after all. He still felt quite sleepy, and was just about to doze off again, when he felt something move right next to him, cuddling him and pulling him closer, and then in the next couple of seconds Poley realized exactly what was cuddling him.

It was Doggy.

Doggy was pinning down Poley’s right arm, preventing any escape, and basically latched himself onto Poley, so Poley couldn’t move without waking him up.

Poley only took one look at Doggy’s face and felt his own burning in blush, Poley was trying his best not to make any flustered noise as Doggy would wake up, and then things would get real awkward.

Poley kept looking up at the ceiling, occasionally snatching a glance at Doggy to make sure he was still asleep. Jeez, this was an awkward situation wasn’t it? Poley’s mind kept racing, and his heart kept beating, Poley eventually calmed down fifteen minutes later, however his face was still blushing a light pink, and He had fallen asleep again.

And everything was peaceful.

In each other’s arms.


End file.
